Love The Way You Lie
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: "So you're just going to stand there and watch?" a blond male asked as tears stained his face as he looked menacingly into the eyes of the large man before him. "You know it, baby." IkexLink


# Love The Way You Lie #  
Well, if you couldn't tell by the title, this is based on the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna.

Pairing: My beloved IkexLink

Warning: This story contains the (wonderful) art of yaoi. If you do not appreciate this such as I do, carry on with your life and say absolutely nothing. You made the choice of clicking on this story, did you not? So you must not hate it all that much if you had that itching desire to click the title of this story after reading the story which clearly states "IkexLink" at the very end of it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I've no links to the rights nor the ownership of Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros Brawl, or any characters mentioned in this story. The song "Love The Way You Lie" is not mine, nor do I have anything to do with Rihanna and Eminem. Which is a damn shame because I love Eminem...

As always, please leave a review, lovelies! This is AU by the way, not that it truly matters.

EDIT: Taking care of these pesky typos now that I can. And to the reviewer, won't say who (not that it matters" typos are a part of reading. A slip of the finger. Besides, you had a typo or two in your review, so please don't tell me about typos. I'll eventually pair up every story I have, but it's pretty boring.

zZz

"So you're just going to stand there and watch?" a blond male asked as tears stained his face as he looked menacingly into the eyes of the large man before him.

"You know it, baby. I hate you so much-"

Somewhat dark laughter strolled out of the blond's mouth, "You know what Ike? I absolutely love the way you lie to me and yourself."

Ike pushed the shorter male into the wall and caged him with his larger frame, the blond's wrists trapped against either side of his head.

"I'm not lying about anything, Link!" he spat, "I do hate-"

"That you love me. Trust me Ikey-boy, feeling's mutual."

Ike laughed sinisterly and interlocked his fingers with Link's,

"It'd better be,"

Almost at once and in unison, the men began an open mouthed kiss, moving away from the wall and onto the floor.

"I hate you so much," Link yawned as Ike kissed his temple, "but I fucking love you."

xXx

Link woke up to strong arms securely around his petite waist, not daring enough to let him move. He managed to slip through those arms and replace it with a pillow.

"Perfect..." he muttered, "Dumbass will never know the difference."

He walked outside and greeted the neighbor that just moved in, "Hi there!"

The crimson haired man turned, "Hello. I don't mean to intrude, but I heard some yelling last night and I was just wondering if everything was alright."

Link looked to his house and saw Ike staring out the window, a death glare on his face to his new neighbor.

"In terms of a normal relationship, no. But for us it's perfectly fine. Thanks for asking, I appreciate the concern.""

The blond stomped back into his house with a glare similar to Ike's. He pushed Ike into the wall.

"Jee, just fucking spy on me why don't you-"

Ike slapped Link and reversed their roles, pushing him into the wall, "And who the hell was that guy?"

"Ike, calm the fuck down! I don't even know his name!" Link screeched as he held his cheek and felt the sting, tears attempting to cool the heat.

"Then why were you talking to him?" Ike asked calmly, moving away from Link and looking for a shirt.

"Because he's new and I was trying to be nice, something you don't know how to be."

The bluenet walked over to Link and pressed his lips on his injured cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

Link slipped out of Ike's embrace and sat by the window, "You know, Ike, life is no Nintendo game."*

Ike walked up to Link and cradled him gently, "I know. Eventually, we will get a Game Over with no continue, but until then I'd like to try to make it better."

Link turned and started an open mouthed kiss. As they parted, he whispered,

"Why fix what isn't broken?"

xXx

Link pinned Ike to their bed, "I swear to any fucking god out there I'll-"

"Tie me to the bed and set this house on fire. I get it. Now get off me."

"Fuck that."

"Alright then."

Ike flipped their positions using his brute strength, pinning the blond down.

Link smirked and wrapped his legs around Ike's waist, "You are so fucking hot when you do that,"

The bluenet hungrily attacked Link's neck, biting and suckling along, sure to leave a few hickeys. He had to mark what was rightfully his.

"I love seeing you jealous,"

Ike bit down, lapping up the blood he drew, "Not jealousy, territorial."

"It's both, jackass. Either way, it's still hot."

Ike slapped Link's ass with both hands and and began groping him, "Then wait until I find out you cheated on me,"

"But I haven't."

"Maybe you should."

xXx

"Go to Hell!" Link spat.

"I'm already in it with you!" Ike sneered back.

"Yeah, but I'm not on fire, nor do I look like fucking Satan!"

"No, but you're pretty damn close to him,"

Link punched Ike right in his chiseled jaw, "Fuck you."

Link began to walk out of the house, something Ike would not have.

"Oh hell no,"

The large bluenet charged, grabbing Link's beautiful blond hair and successfully slammed him down to the floor, kicking his ribcage as he hit the ground.

"You're not leaving,"

xXx

"Hey Babydoll," the deep voice of Ike said as he walked in the front door.

"How long has it been since you called me that?"

"A while. Why are you on the floor, we've got a couch you know."

"I know. The floor has less memories of you beating me up." Link said in a bored tone.

"Yeah... Got ya something." Ike said as he crouched down next to his love.

Link chuckled once, "Is it your fist? Because if so, I appreciate the thought, but no thanks."

The bluenet shook his head twice and kissed Link, "No, this."

He kissed Link again and gave him something soft, "Happy birthday,"

Ike stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Link to inspect the item. He smiled softly as he kissed its fuzzy head.

A stuffed wolf, his favorite animal.

xXx

Ike woke up to a cold bed and empty arms. While his mind screamed to be angry, his heart calmly told him,

"Be afraid."

Worry filled his heart. Such an odd feeling, he'd felt it once long ago, at the very beginning of his toxic relationship.

When they didn't fight. When they didn't hit. When they didn't hate each other, only loved one another. When they said nice, sweet things. When they didn't lie. When there was trust. When they were considered to have a normal relationship. When they made love, not fucked.

He immediately got out of bed and searched around the house, calling his love's name. No answers were received, though he felt he wouldn't have gotten one if Link was in any of the places he looked.

Ike looked went back in his room. Something wasn't right. Where were Link's clothes? His books, his lotions, his earring box? He rushed into the bathroom, all of his shower items and dental things gone.

He didn't...

No, he wouldn't have the guts to leave. Even though he claimed he hated Ike, he'd never leave. He still loved him a lot, and he knew it was mutual.

Ike's heart was racing as he picked up his phone and dialed the blond's number.

"What do you want Ike? I'm kinda busy," Link said casually.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Donating stuff to Goodwill and buying new clothes and hygienic stuff. Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

Ike sighed in relief, "Don't ever fucking do that again."

Link laughed, "You fucking wish."

About four hours later Link came back with about a million bags, "Ike, come help me bring this shit in. You can do whatever afterwards."

Ike scrambled down the stairs and tackled Link onto the doorstep,

"If you ever... do that BULLSHIT... again..." he seethed.

"Be creative with this one, they're starting to get boring." Link smirked.

Ike laughed and kissed Link's forehead, "I can't wait to see you in Hell,"

xXx

"Let's go somewhere," Link said as he turned the television off and started to put on some clothes.

"Like where?" Ike asked, not moving from his spot on the bed.

"I don't know... The park? It's sunset, and it'll be nice out. Please Ike?"

The bluenet sighed and stood up, doing the same as his lover. After they were each presentable to go out, they grabbed hands and interlaced their fingers, an action most people would be confused by with this toxic couple.

"Let's stop by the store real quick," the larger man suggested.

The blond silently agreed and kept walking. He knew what Ike was going to do, but kept walking anyway.

The cobalt-haired man pulled Link close and mumbled in his pointed ear,

"You comin' in or chillin' out here?"

Link kissed Ike's jaw and lead him in the store. They went directly to where the alcohol was, Ike looked around for any staff, and nodded to Link.

The blond walked over to some random aisle and pulled down a stand of canned foods on himself, feigning pain.

"AHH!"

"Hey!" Ike called, "anger" filling his features, "What the hell is wrong with this store!?"

Every member of the staff in the small, deserted store rushed over to the blond.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Sir, where does it hurt?"

"Sir-"

Ike was doing his best to hold his laughter in, and could tell Link was too. He hid a bottle of vodka in his shorts pocket and walked out

The staff managed to put the stand back to normal and assisted Link back to his feet.

"I suggest if you ever want me to come back here and not sue your sorry asses, you give me a free bottle of scotch," he threatened.

After showing his I.D. for confirmation, a bottle of the brown beverage was in his hands and he was out the door.

"Took you long enough," the bluenet commented.

Link opened the bottle, "Shut the hell up, it's 'cause I scored this. Let's go,"

"Nice. Dumbasses should probably get some security or something..."

They ventured to the abandoned park and sat in the old playpark. Kisses were shared, alcohol was swapped, and no words were said. Kisses turned into a hot makeout session, the drinks were long gone, and chuckles were emitted from their throats.

"We need to go home..." Link slurred.

"Why...?"

"Because I want you in me,"

A sexy chuckle and a Hylian lifted in the air by a pair of strong arms, warm, alcohol-stained breath in his pointed ears,

"Let's make it happen,"

xXx

Link opened his eyes, regretting that action immediately. He turned to face Ike.

"We goin' through this shit together or not?"

A groan.

"I'm gonna die."

Azure eyes met a shade slightly darker,

"Stop being a pussy."

xXx

"Tell me, do you enjoy hurting yourself as much as you hurt me?"

"It's gotten old, been thinking of the way it was lately."

"We could try."

Azures lit up.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to enjoy tasting my blood, punching me, hitting me, kicking, pulling my hair, pinning me down... Won't you miss that?"

Indigo locks fell over dark blue eyes in shame,

"No. I hate it. I miss the days when the only bleeding I caused was for a hickey."

A soft chuckle,

"I love the way you lie, but I love you even more."

zZz

*-... I don't think I need to explain this one... xD If you don't get it, and for the love of God I hope you do, it's funny because they are Nintendo games. 


End file.
